1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing an assembled conductor and an electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist anisotropic wires having anisotropies in which cross-sectional shapes change by means of rotation. In addition, there exists a stranded conductor formed by intertwisting the anisotropic wires. Such a stranded conductor is manufactured by various manufacturing methods.
For example, the stranded conductor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-112228 (JP 10-112228 A) is manufactured by adjusting the position of the intertwisting opening to stabilize the posture of the stranded conductor.
However, an assembled conductor having a high occupation efficiency is required. If the manufacturing method disclosed in JP 10-112228 A is used to manufacture the assembled conductor, distortional deformations may be applied to the anisotropic wires, so that the anisotropic wires are made to undergo torsions, thereby gaps, are generated between the anisotropic wires. As a result, the occupation efficiency of the obtained assembled conductor may become low.